


Separated

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Markus and Thog get separated in the museum.It goes down from there.





	Separated

“Thog? THOG?!”

His voice had gone hoarse fifteen minutes ago and he was amassing more and more cultists running behind him the more he yelled, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was Thog had disappeared in a throng of cultists and Markus had to find him.

His legs burned as he ran through tiled corridors. His body was screaming for him to stop, to take a break, to  _give in_.

That wasn’t an option, not when Thog could be alive.

He turned a corner and skidded to a halt, cape whipping behind him before gently lowering.

Inside the circular room, stood about thirty or so cultists, just standing, staring at him. In front of them stood Thog, slightly turned away from Markus, scratched up, but wholly alive.

Markus beamed. “You’re alive! We have to get out of here! How have they not killed you? Not to say you’re not a good shot but-”

Thog took a step forward, none of the cultists moved.

Markus glanced behind him, the sound of the cultists footsteps echoing behind him.

“Come on, Thog, there’s more coming!”

Thog opened his eyes. He looked at him, dead-eyed.

Markus’ smile fell. “Thog… what’s going on.”

Thog raised his gun and pointed it at Markus. Only now did Markus realize his magic senses were going off the charts as he stared at Thog.

“Oh, Thog. Please no-”

Thog pulled back the hammer.

Markus’s eyes widened.

_“Sometimes I forget how genuinely deadly you are with that six shooter.”_

“Thog-”

Thog took the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's any consolation, I'm sorry?? But I'm also happy I was about to write something finally ^^:
> 
> Also, the ending is completely open as to whether Markus lives or not (but you know if he died, Thog would immediately snap back to normal and feel terrible >:3c )
> 
> Talk more fluffy things with me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
